This invention relates to a belt loop sewing apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for loading a belt loop strip upon a sewing machine.
Apparatus for forming and attaching belt loops to garments are well-known in the art, as illustrated in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,842--Metzger--Jul. 2, 1963 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,663--Barthelmes--Feb. 1, 1977 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,931--Hodgins--Sep. 20, 1977 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,544--Miyachi et al--Sep. 19, 1978 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,857--Miyachi et al--Feb. 6, 1979 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,842--Breck, Jr.--Sep. 8, 1981
The above Hodgins patent, both Miyachi patents, and the Breck patent disclose apparatus for forming and attaching belt loops to pants or jeans.
The above Hodgins and both Miyachi patents disclose belt loop forming apparatus including rotary finger members adapted to support and turn the opposite ends of the belt loop strip and to transfer the belt loop strip to a sewing machine for stitching the belt loop upon a pair of pants.
Hodgins, both Miyachi patents and Breck disclose slidable plates on the bed or platform of the sewing machine actuated by a pneumatic cylinder for positioning each turned end of the belt loop beneath the needle in the sewing station.
The Hodgins and both Miyachi patents disclose seam detectors for sensing and eliminating a belt loop strip including a spliced or seamed portion, before it can be processed to form a belt loop.
The turning tines disclosed in the Hodgins and both Miyachi patents are rotated by a rack and gear mechanism so that the rotation occurs while the belt loop strip is in a stationary position. Only after the ends are turned, is the entire belt loop strip transferred to the stitching station.
Although the Breck, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,842, discloses a pair of turning rods having a cam for cooperation with a spiral cam follower in order to rotate the turning rods to form turned ends of a belt loop, nevertheless, the rods remain longitudinally stationary while the spiral cam member is in motion to cause the turning plates to cooperate with a stationary platform in order to turn the ends of the belt loop strip. After the ends of the belt loop strip are turned in a stationary position, then a separate longitudinal motion of the rods is required to transfer the turned loop to the stitching station.